ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of the Dual Monsters!
In the city people were shocked as acid rain had fallen down on them. They all covered themselves and went into area's. Plant's were dying alongside animal's. News Reporter: "Breaking news, today acid has rained down on the city of Tokyo. People are advised to take cover until it stop's." At I.O.N's base The general walked back and forth thinking until he stopped.. General: "Okay..today we have heard sightings of a flying beast.. An image was shown, only a leg and wing were shown with one yellow eye. General:"Now..I suspect you all keep your guard up." Meanwhile, on a ship it was a stormy night as 3 men looked around..suddenly a noise was heard from under them. First man: "The ancient beast calls us..it wants us out of it's territory!" He said making an angered face at the other two men.. One of the men started to turn the ship around until another noise was heard.. Instantly the beast Riptide bit the bottom of the ship as the men screamed it then tore the ship apart. The men all screamed as they held onto part's before they were all devoured by the sea dragon. Back at Tokyo The people all looked above shocked as Acidon was shown. The large flying beast started to spread it's wings as it roared acid rain pouring down on the people. Acidon swooped down tearing apart a building before he landed infront of a group of people..cornering them. I.O.N force's blasted at the acid beast attempting to hurt it..but it failed as acidon fired back burning the ship's with more acid. General:"This thing is insanely powerful..it cant be stopped!" Alexia:"Have hope general..something's arriving.." A tsunami washed' onto land killing people as Riptide stepped out. The two kaiju looked at eachother as Riptide roared firing a blast from his mouth at Acidon the attack sent the flying acid creature tumbling back. Riptide flinched as the acid hit him causing him to screech in anger and pain. Acidon flew up flying into Riptide as he bit him causing him to screech. Riptide forced him off biting his wing as he let go Acidon flying back. Finally Akihiro stood in an alleyway..transforming into Ultraman Supreme with his brace's. Acidon and Riptide stared at supreme before they continued fighting. Ultraman supreme charged as he threw Acidon into a building like Riptide he flinched from the acid rain. Riptide charged and bit Supreme as he grunted punching the sea dragon. Riptide screeched being sent off as Supreme threw his super blast at him sending him down. Supreme turned around Acidon getting up groaning The Ultraman then punched Acidon in the chest sending him back into the building He backed up getting in a stance as he fired a Supreme cannon Acidon screeching as he exploded Riptide got up screeching as he fled to the ocean In time supreme's color timer activated General:"Yes..the Ultraman has had another sucess! Supreme flew away to the sun to recharge In another area. 5 Prism's were shown all in there humanoid form standing over another man as spider's came out of there back's The prism spider's advance on the man forming around his body as they combined with him. Now with a sixth member they went into the shadow's waiting for Other's to walk by. Category:Superxanderx Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes Category:Ultraman Supreme